Chocolate
by LyranStar
Summary: Lunar Knights [LucianAaron] The two vampire hunters learn to get along during the excursion on the train station. Shounen ai


_Lunar Knights is really like an AU Boktai game. Lucian and Aaron are really Sabata and Django in better-designed incarnations. No matter who they are or where they came from, I certainly don't own them, and you probably don't either. If I did, this is what would have happened on that train station leading into the vampire city._

_Warning! This is a shounen-ai story, which means there's a little bit of gayness thrown in. If you don't wanna imagine the heroes getting close and personal at all, please don't waste your time and read this fic. But if you want to see the two vampire hunters get a teensy bit mushy, by all means, read on._

* * *

**Chocolate**

Their task wasn't an easy one, but it never was. The train station leading to New Culiacan was like a gateway into the underworld – literally. But the Duke was there, and so were Ernest and Kay, so both fighters were passionate about their battles.

One wanted to kill, and the other, to save. Even in intention, they were as day and night.

Deep in the heart of the station, they cleared the end of a hallway. They made their way through at a slow, painstaking pace. Demons hid in every corner, but they made it one room at a time.

The two vampire hunters breathed heavily as they listened to the sirens of the station blare that the next train would leave soon. Aaron, the youngest official guild gunslinger, felt like he was taking on a task bigger than he had ever imagined.

His yet-unwilling partner didn't seem to care.

"Let's go," Lucian tugged at the boy's arm. "The faster we move, the faster we get to the Duke."

Aaron tried to find some sort of inspiration in Lucian's cold words. He grinned and leaned slightly more on one leg. "Yea! We'll save Ernest and Kay in no time. I'm sure they're still okay."

Lucian didn't respond at all. Aaron tried to move, but faltered. Lucian watched the younger fighter lose his bearings for just a moment. As Aaron leaned against the wall, breathing in sharply, Lucian folded his arms in what appeared to be disgust.

"Are you planning to die before you save your _friends_?"

Whatever bravado Aaron had attempted before fell from his face. He looked up at Lucian with determination, or maybe a sense of pride – the swordsman couldn't tell for sure.

"They're not my friends," Aaron said, biting his lip to keep from becoming angry. "They're _more _than friends. Ernest and Kay took me in. They're like fathers to me!"

Lucian couldn't hold back a smirk. It was cruel to laugh at such a critical time like this, but he'd be damned if he didn't think it was funny.

"L—Lucian, don't look at me like that!" Aaron frowned. His face was red, upset. "If we don't get to them soon, they'll be—they'll be dead!"

Lucian turned to walk away, looking back at a glance. He knew the boy would follow if he led the way, no matter how distraught or in pain.

"I find it amusing," Lucian spoke with slow certainty, "that you see those two as fathers."

Aaron knit his eyebrows and ran to keep up, trying to forget his injuries. Before the vampire hunter stepped through the doorway into the next monster-infested room, the gunslinger stood directly in the way and opened his arms as a blockade.

"What's wrong with that?" the boy yelled. His eyes were wet, but he couldn't cry. "Look, I know you don't care, but my father died when I was too young to remember. Ernest and Kay, they're my _family_. I don't know what you know about them, Lucian, but whatever it is—."

Lucian pushed the boy aside with ease, smirk still spread across his lips. Sure he knew about Ernest and Kay. He knew about Trinity, too, but that was all behind him. All he really cared for was vengeance, though a little bit of amusement didn't hurt.

Which was why he allowed the boy to tag along in the first place.

He pulled out his sword and prepared to enter the connecting hallway, but Aaron boldly pulled back on his arm in an attempt to continue the conversation. The act was mostly out of frustration, and a little because he was still in pain, but Lucian didn't approve of such rashness.

Aaron quickly found himself shoved against the wall with the tip of a giant, black blade pressed up against his neck. He didn't know whether to be angry or afraid, so he stared dumbfounded up at his aggressor.

Lucian leaned forward, holding the blade deadly still. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the young gunslinger. "Have it your way. We'll wait. But you must tell me – which one was more like your _mother_?"

Aaron gawked. He choked on his words and stared at Lucian perplexedly, embarrassed.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Aaron managed to ask, a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. Lucian lowered his weapon and let out a chuckle disguised behind a gust of breath.

"You heard me," Lucian said flatly, seriously. "If you had to choose, which one was more like a _mother_ to you? Or did they really both raise you equally..?"

Lucian's eyes were skeptical. Aaron stared back in return, perplexed. He really wasn't sure whether Lucian was making fun of him or asking because he might find it interesting to pry; one thing was certain, though – the dark swordsman was enjoying his misery.

Aaron frowned and pushed away. "Shut up! I—I grew up with the whole guild! Everyone sees them as parents. Let's just go and save them, okay?"

Lucian took this opportunity to shove the boy back up against the wall. He didn't need to threaten with his sword. The gunslinger was significantly weaker, after all. "Let's wait a moment, shall we?"

"But!"

"You're hurt. We'll wait."

Lucian glared with eyes like daggers, and Aaron promptly shut up. The younger boy's pout was at once both charming and annoying, which impressed the dark swordsman enough for him to acknowledge it. Though he _did_ want to continue on and gather information from whichever vampire ran the train into New Culiacan, then promptly slaughter the same, something held him back.

He didn't have time to think about why. His moment's hesitation already made Aaron quietly ask, "Did I say something wrong?" as though the boy actually understood that something was not quite as either had originally intended.

Lucian hid his agenda with a devilish smile. He looked Aaron up and down slowly, focusing on the various wounds that the solar gunslinger had gathered running through the station. He tilted his head. "You're hurt, and you wasted all of your potions. That's a stupid thing to do."

Aaron blushed, standing as straight as he could as he feigned good health. "I'm okay, Lucian! Really. Let's just go."

Lucian reached into his jacket pocket and fished around. The solar boy squirmed under such close scrutiny. As Lucian tried to find something in his jacket, and disallowed Aaron to move otherwise, Aaron began to muddle over what the lunar knight had mentioned before.

"So, uhh," Aaron began awkwardly, "what _do_ you know about Ernest and Kay?"

Lucian sighed and shook his head. Ignoring the question, he raised his eyebrows and pulled something dark out of a makeshift pocket on the inside lining of his overcoat. One old chocolate bar, probably the last healing item either of them had. He shoved it into the boy's face and coldly said, "eat it."

Aaron was taken back by how obvious it was that Lucian was ignoring the question, though he should have been used to it by that point. Lucian wasn't ever much of a talker, especially whenever it came to his past. The older swordsman knew how to dodge anything and everything, from arrows to conversations.

Luckily, Aaron knew the solution. He pushed the chocolate bar away with a determined frown, trying to look stronger than he really was. "I'm not that hurt. Besides, you'll need it later. It's part of your stash."

"And you used all of yours already," Lucian immediately objected. "So take it."

"No!"

"Then I guess you don't mind dying while your _mommy and daddy_ are being tortured," Lucian snorted, about to put the chocolate back into his jacket. "If that's what you want, so be it-."

That was the last straw for Aaron. The gunslinger pushed Lucian back with all of his strength. He leaned down as he shouted, "They're NOT my parents, okay!! Just leave me alone!"

He expected to hear "whatever you like," and to watch the swordsman walk away into the next room without him. After listening to his own heartbeat for a few, long seconds, he noticed feet walking back toward him as he stared at the ground.

The top finger on a cupped hand lifted Aaron's chin. The action was almost gentle, but it was soon forgotten. The solar boy felt lips pressing against his own, and immediately his back straightened in surprise. A warm, prodding tongue found its way into his mouth. He didn't have time to decide whether it was right or wrong, but it felt very good. He almost forgot the pain his body was in, and the agony of knowing his oldest companions were in danger.

In the back of his mind, he always imagined Lucian as cold. His skin was unnaturally pale, and he seemed to radiate cool, silvery moonlight. But in the end, he was just as comfortably warm as any other human being. A least his mouth was, but that's all Aaron could feel for that all-too-short moment, and he liked it.

Lucian pulled away from the kiss just as quickly and surprisingly as he'd started it. With the sudden absence of the swordsman's warm lips, Aaron's mouth was left parted and breathless. With unnatural speed, Lucian took the opened chocolate bar and shoved it into the gaping, confused hole.

"Mmrph." Aaron tried to say something, but at first it failed to register that his tongue was covered in chocolate. Then he realized he didn't know _what_ to say, and just bit into it, munching in silence.

Lucian tapped a foot with impatience, but he had a gleam in his eyes that broke the hardened illusion of his constant frown. "Are you feeling better now?"

Aaron ate the last bite of the bar and nodded, responding only with a soft, "Mhmm."

Lucian waited a few moments, turning his back on Aaron in order to hide his widening grin. He pushed back some stray hands of violet hair, hoping not to give himself away. After spending adequate time in silence – awkward to the young gunslinger, amusing to the swordsman – Lucian decided it was time to press on.

Rejuvenated, though distressed and just a little turned on, Aaron followed behind slowly. He didn't want to react the wrong way, but in over thinking the situation, his lack of response made him look childish and shy.

Childish was definitely a part of his usual image, but he had never been shy before. He knew his face must have been bright red, and that Lucian was laughing at him behind his back for some reason or another, and that somehow he had done something wrong to deserve this confusion.

The kiss hadn't been just to shut him up and heal his wounds, could it have been?

Even if it was, he touched two fingers to his lips and closed his eyes, remembering vaguely what Lucian's mouth felt like against his. Lost in a youthful reverie, he didn't notice that the swordsman was leaving him behind until he heard the door to the next room swish open.

Lucian looked back at Aaron's blushing, startled face and grinned. His eyes were glistening with something a little different from his usual, coldhearted intention.

"By the way, kid," Lucian chuckled, "Ernest is definitely the girl in the relationship."

Aaron rushed to catch up. Hastily he yelled, "No, wait! That's Kay! Wait, what am I saying?!"

The door began to shut and Aaron hurried toward it, as Lucian walked on. The swordsman laughed, leaving the solar boy scrambling in both thought and action.

At least the boy really was becoming a pleasure to pick on, Lucian thought as he pulled out his blade, eyeing a ghoul. Aaron took care of one side as he took the other half of the hall. The violet-haired vampire hunter held an inward smile, reveling in his imagination.

Oh, how he could torture the young one. So gullible, so naïve, and he had a cute face to boot.

Even from across the hall, in the heat of battle, Lucian could see Aaron's blushing-pink face. As he glanced, the boy glanced back and turned a pleasant shade of crimson before turning hastily away.

Saving the Guildsmen; killing the duke; whatever it was they ended up doing, the two of them would have something to discuss when it was over.

Lucian chuckled as he thrust his blade through the heart of some unsuspecting demon.

He'd have to carry spare chocolate bars more often.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Wanna slice your heart out with ice cream spoons? Leave a review:)_


End file.
